LoveHate
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: CharlieDon slash Prompt: massage leading to sex Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: First real attempt at smut, and it is so smut , so be gentle. Feedback is love and is rewarded with cookies. and maybe more smut


It was a love/hate relationship really. He hated what it did to Don, hated the way it made him feel. Yet on the other hand, he loved having the opportunity to work with Don, to spend more time with him. No, Charlie hated cases like this, but could only count himself lucky that it allowed him this chance. 

To offer his brother some comfort. To try to help him some way. Because difficult cases inevitably left Don stressed and tense. And really he was only being a good brother to try and relieve some of that stress. He hated these cases, but it was the closest to Don he ever really got.

And what a sweet torture it was. To finally be able to touch his brother in some way, knowing the whole time that it would never go past this. Worried that Don would find out, or that he would never again have this opportunity. Though really, why would the older man suspect anything? It was a perfectly innocent offer from someone who knew well that Don needed to somehow relax before he could hope to sleep after one of these cases.

It really was guiltless of him to do this; after all, his brother could literally worry himself into knots. Despite his experience, Don still felt things very deeply and had never dealt well with stress. Being in a command position, he would push such concerns to the back of his mind, only for them to come forward as the case came to a close. Fearing what the stress and worries would do to his brother unchecked, Charlie naturally offered to try to massage the concerns away. While Don might not want a member of his team to see him in such a vulnerable position, it had not been uncommon for Charlie to assist with injuries or muscle problems back when he was playing sports actively.

Charlie was sure that Don had no idea what he was really thinking or feeling, but could he really be blamed. Having all that tawny flesh laid out in bed before him so trustingly. He slid his hands slowly up Don's neck and across his shoulders, squeezing and kneading the muscles under his hands as he went along. Moving down between the shoulder blades, he shifted to straddle his brother's torso. Reaching over to the nightstand, he grabbed a bottle of massage oil and carefully poured some into his palm. Rubbing his hands together, Charlie returned to the task ahead of him. He placed his palms on the skin below him and started rolling his hands over the muscles in Don's upper back.

As he worked to soothe and relax the knots below him, he couldn't help but wish that he was allowed to do more than this. He would have liked nothing better than to do more to make his brother feel good. Charlie tried to keep his arousal at bay, but the temptation to do more than just relax Don remained. His brother's moans and groans, as his muscles tightened and released, certainly weren't helping him any. Leaning forward slightly to put more pressure on a particularly tense spot, Charlie froze as his hard cock came into contact with his brother's back.

"Charlie?" He swallowed around a suddenly dry throat, as Don questioned. Motionless with fear Charlie found himself without words, unable to even think beyond the terror that he'd now lost his brother. "Charlie?" Don asked again now concerned. "Something you want to tell me?"

Hearing the genuine worry in the older man's voice, Charlie was surprised to feel some hope. "Maybe?" He muttered quietly, only to relax slightly at Don's soft laughter.

"Oh Chuck" he said finally, "guess I'm not alone in my feelings after all." With a sigh of relief Charlie replied "I guess not."

"Now what do you say about getting back to the massage," Don said with a wiggle and a push back against Charlie's cock. Letting out a choked gasp, Charlie managed to squeak out a "Sure".

Gingerly placing his hands back on his brother's back, Charlie slowly rubbed his hands in circles becoming more confident as he went along. Leaning closer, he kissed his way up Don's neck, stopping to suck on his jugular, wanting to leave some proof of what had occurred for later. As Don let loose a muffled moan, he let his hands drift lower, massaging the tight muscles on the FBI agent's lower back. Breaking away from the tempting skin on Don's neck, Charlie placed his mouth against his ear and started telling Don exactly what he had been thinking the times that he had massaged Don before. Hearing the filth coming from Charlie's mouth, the older man felt himself get even harder.

Grinning at the response he got, Charlie started to crawl his way down Don's body, following his hands with his tongue, lightly licking and sucking on the skin covered muscles he had just relaxed. Pulling Don's pants and boxers down and off as he went along, Charlie purred at the newly revealed expanse of skin, before fastening his mouth to the smooth skin above Don's ass and sucking in a bruise. He just couldn't resist marking the gorgeous skin that he was finally free to do whatever he wanted with.

Kneeling slightly, he massaged his way down Don's legs until he reached his feet. Grasping one lightly in his hands, Charlie carefully massaged the muscles and tendons, grinning at his brother's moans of appreciation. Moving onto the other foot, he repeated his actions before bending down and placing a butterfly kiss on the heel. Holding tighter as the foot in his hand jerked reflexively, he licked up the center of the foot, then carefully grasped each toe separately in his mouth and sucked lightly.

Letting go of the foot, Charlie again picked up the other one and rubbed lightly with his nose. Reaching the tendon below the big toe, he grasped in his mouth and continued sucking strongly until he heard a stifled curse and watched his brother jerk as he came. Purring again in satisfaction, Charlie moved back up the bed to place a kiss on his brother's neck and lie contently. He was sure that more would follow, but for now he had everything he wanted. And as he smiled with happiness, he thought that maybe taking care of his brother after a bad case wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
